ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Audition
Next episode: The Quiz Show Next episode: The Seance http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/AuditionShave.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ProfessorLucy.jpg Plot Lucy wants to appear in Ricky's act at the club. Ricky just wants Lucy to take care of the house, bring Ricky his slippers when he comes home, and be the mama for his children. But Lucy is relentless in her desire to get into show business. So, Ricky sends Lucy downtown to deliver his will to the lawyer's office, as a way of keeping her busy all day. When Lucy comes home, she finds Buffo the Clown resting in the apartment. Buffo injured himself on his bicycle at rehearsal, because the bike's brakes got stuck. When Buffo tries to see if the brakes are in working order, he flies through the Ricardos' kitchen door. Buffo is in no condition to perform tonight, so Lucy has to take his place in the Professor skit. Lucy is hilarious in the Professor skit, and her comedy and skilled playing of the saxavibratronophonovitch get her a contract. Ricky thinks he's lost his wife, but Lucy turns down the contract. She realizes that she just wants to be Ricky Ricardo's wife. Lucy then says that she has a surprise for Ricky, and Ricky thinks Lucy's going to have a baby. Well, there ends up not being a baby, but Lucy baked him his favorite pie, so that's almost as good, right? Trivia *Almost all of the episode, dialogue and all, is taken from the script of the pilot. The major changes are that agent Jerry's part has been given to Fred Mertz, the characters clearly no longer have any resemblance to the show's original concept of Larry and Lucy Lopez, and Buffo the Clown fills in for Pepito. *The "Professor" part of the episode (and the pilot) was taken from the non-Cuban Pete/Sally Sweet part of Lucy and Desi's 1950 tour to show/convince CBS that America would believe Lucy was married to a Cuban. Pepito the Clown was the one who originally taught Lucy and Desi the Professor/cello routine in 1950. *When Lucy did the Professor scene in the pilot version of this episode, the baggy costume worked perfectly to hide the fact that she was six months pregnant with Lucie. *Part of the scene in the bathroom when Ricky's shaving is deleted in syndication recordings of the episode. This is because Lucy holds up a pack of Phillip Morris cigarettes when talking about how a girl can even smoke a sponsor's product. The DVD restores this part of the episode. *This is the first episode to mention that Lucy dyes her hair. *While Lucy tried to get into the act in "The Diet," this episode cements the basic idea that Lucy wants to go into show biz and Ricky just wants her to stay home and be a regular wife. *Professor Lucy sticks a plunger on the end of her cello to make it stay upright, and she plays "How Dry Am I" on the saxavibratronophonovitch. *The "executives" Ricky points out at the club are Jess Oppenheimer and Harry Ackerman (CBS's Vice-President at the time). *The end scene (Ricky thinking Lucy's pregnant) was actually funnier in an ironic sense in the pilot version of this episode. That's because Lucy really WAS pregnant with Lucie at the time the pilot was filmed. Quotes Lucy: You know, I've been thinking about shows like Burns and Allen. George Burns uses his wife on the show. Why don't you? Ricky: I'd love to. Do you think she would leave George? Ricky: Do you plan that thin? Professor Lucy: How's that? Ricky: I said, "Do you play that thin?" Professor Lucy: What thin? Ricky: Never mind making fun of my English! Professor Lucy: That's English?